Existing minimally invasive surgical techniques include inserting rodding systems through a small incision at the surface of the skin. These surgical techniques often use some form of an extender tube placed over the yoke of the pedicle screw to manipulate positioning of the yoke. The extender tube is also used to pass instruments for persuading the rod, inserting and advancing a locking cap, applying a counter-torque during cap locking, and removing or releasing hardware. These yoke extender tubes typically have slots in their sides to serve as a window to pass the spinal rod under the skin and through the yoke. Utilizing these surgical systems often becomes a complex task involving a multitude of surgical tools that are repeatedly connected and disconnected to achieve the desired surgical task.